


Dreams of Tomorrow

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain and Bernadetta chat about the future.Prompt: Dream
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Dreams of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realize how similar this one was to yesterday until after I wrote it. Whoops. lol.
> 
> Almost done with Promptober! I'll probably write out a whole thing once I'm done as this was an experience. I also went a little all out in a few of the later prompts because my self control be lacking. T_T

“What are your plans when the war is over?”

Sylvain looked at Bernie in surprise. They sat on a bench outside the greenhouse, the moonlight reflecting off the pond. Scars of the war that had been raging on for five years were clear on both of their expressions. He didn’t realize how tiring it could be to pretend he was okay for his friends who were even more lost than him.

“Well living would be the first thing.” He touched his side where an axe had slammed into him during the last battle against the Empire. If he didn’t have his armor, he would have been ripped open.

“True,” replied Bernie softly. “But besides that, is there anything else you want? Anything you want to do?”

Sylvain sighed and looked out into the water. If it was anyone besides Bernie, he would have come up with some kind of excuse. She could tell when he was lying though. “I haven’t really thought too much about it. You?”

“I think it would be nice to spend some time tending to a garden of carnivorous plants. Or write a book to be published…or just create more stuffed animals. Just little things like that. I know it’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, it’s very _you_.”

She played with the bottom of her dress. “I was hoping that you…”

He glanced at her and leaned in closer. “Sorry, I didn’t catch the rest of it. What did you say?”

“I was hoping you could be there too,” she repeated, her face taking on a hint of red.

“I could…” He paused and then looked at her with a gentle expression, knowing how much courage it probably took her to get those words out. With a chuckle he put an arm around her shoulder and rested his head on top of hers. “Of course I’ll be there, anything for you Bernie.”

“If you don’t want to, then that’s fine too,” she said quickly. “I know I’m just putting words in your mouth and I really don’t want to just do that without asking your permission and…”

He quieted her with a quick kiss on the lips. “I would love to be there with you Bernie.”

She blushed and buried her face into his chest. He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, knowing she was too embarrassed to look him in the face at the moment. He looked out at the pond again. Who knows how long the war would go on but he decided he would do his best to survive, just so he could be by Bernie’s side.


End file.
